


Oppurtune Moments

by Peramia



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Jack's POV, Naval Battles, Swordfighting, Temporary Character Death, personal pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peramia/pseuds/Peramia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort-of missing scene/drabble at the end of POTC: At World’s End. Jack’s POV of what was happening during the fight with Davy Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppurtune Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Technically gen but if you stomp three times, pirouette, turn your head to left, and squint you can maybe see a little Jack/Will. I know I did.

He couldn’t do it. After all this. After coming so far and even besting death itself, he still couldn’t do it. He was ready to do it; he had the ability, the desire, the necessary ingredients. But he couldn’t do it.  
  
Couldn’t look into Will’s fading eyes and claim immortality for himself, when one of the only three people he had ever cared for, himself included, lay in agony, dying.   
  
Damn it.  
  
The opportune moment to act came when good ‘ol Bootstrap jumped on Jones’ back to get him away from his precious progeny.   
  
Moving quickly, Jack came to kneel beside dear William and gently curled those cold fingers around the hilt of the broken sword he’d held only a moment before.   
  
He stopped for a moment, gazing into those nearly lifeless eyes, before he steeled his resolve and helped the lad thrust down. He felt a gentle tug at the blade as it passed through flesh and then Jones was gasping in pain and falling back to be reclaimed by the one he’d betrayed.   
  
Jack turned back to Will when he heard Elizabeth’s voice turn even shriller, yet, with panic and denial. Will was dead, but he wouldn’t remain so for long.  
  
Hastily pulling the protesting Miss. Swann with him, Jack readied them to swing over to the Pearl. Jack’s eyes found Will’s still form once more. Bootstrap was advancing on his son’s body with the same knife he’d had since Jack had met him, and Jack jumped.  
  
Jack cursed himself for a fool at missing the opportunity he’d been working for since he’d first understood the concept of death. Yet even as the curses echoed in between his ears, the cool breath of relief blossomed in his chest.  
  
For now, he’d return to his ship and the awaiting battle. There had to be other paths to immortality, other opportune moments, and he‘d find them. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Amusingly, this was most likely the very first fic to be posted for POTC: At World's End. I went to the midnight premier and 15 minutes later was back home popping this out and then posting it to Livejournal.


End file.
